


Acordar Cedo

by aat2184



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 15:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20837444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aat2184/pseuds/aat2184
Summary: Felicity detesta acordar cedo...





	Acordar Cedo

Felicity acordou, mas não quis abrir os olhos. Ela sempre dormiu na escuridão total. Desde que morou sozinha pela primeira vez, quando foi pra faculdade, às vezes ia dormir já depois de ter amanhecido por passar a madrugada toda escrevendo código, e por conta disso, criou o hábito de fechar completamente janelas e pesadas cortinas pra luz do sol não entrar. Mas desde que começou a morar com o Oliver, ela teve que aprender a dormir de cortinas abertas. Oliver, depois de morar em Lian Yu, gostava de acordar com o sol, e não queria que nada impedisse sua análise do ambiente de onde estava. E isso ficou ainda mais evidente depois de meses em Slabside. Felicity cedeu ao estresse pós traumático dele, e se acostumou a acordar com a luz do sol na cara. Ela entendia e cedia, mas isso não significava que precisava gostar.

\- Pra que essa careta?

Felicity ouviu o sussurro bem humorado no seu ouvido e ainda assim não abriu os olhos. Ao invés disso, virou o pescoço de lado e escondeu o rosto no pescoço do marido, procurando a proteção do escuro.

\- Qual a necessidade, Oliver, de acordar tão cedo? A gente podia ficar na cama mais um pouco. Dormir mais... – Felicity sorriu sem que o Oliver pudesse ver. Talvez ele "ouvisse" seu sorriso. – Ou não... – Ela sugeriu passando a mão no peito dele e descendo. Porém Oliver segurou sua mão antes que ela chegasse onde queria.

Felicity ergueu o pescoço e abriu um único olho, fazendo biquinho e olhando aborrecida pro marido. Oliver abriu um sorriso largo pra ela e apontou com a cabeça para um montinho debaixo do cobertor perto dos pés da Felicity.

\- Ai que preguiça! Deixa eu me espreguiçar aqui... – Felicity disse com um sorriso e esticando a perna para propositadamente apoiá-la em cima do "montinho", que soltou uma risadinha fofa. – Ué... O que será isso? – Felicity cutucou de leve com o pé, instigando mais risadinhas. – Será a Mia?

\- Não! – Veio a resposta debaixo do. "montinho". Oliver e Felicity seguraram a risada.

\- Ué! Você ouviu isso, Oliver? Acho que a gente tem um intruso! Um vilão invadiu nosso esconderijo secreto! Pega o seu arco! – Felicity começou a se sentar na cama, e sentindo o movimento, Mia saiu debaixo do cobertor dizendo animada:

\- Não é vilão, mamãe! Sou eu, Mia!

\- Mia! Não acredito! – Felicity fingiu espanto pegando a menina de 3 anos no colo e enchendo de beijo.

\- Mas como a gente pode ter certeza que não é uma vilã mesmo? – Oliver perguntou com um sorriso. – Invadiu nosso esconderijo, sabe das nossas identidades secretas... Pra quem você trabalha? – Oliver engrossou a voz, deitou a menina na cama e a torturou com cosquinhas. – Anda, vilã! Diga logo pra quem você trabalha!

\- Eu não sou vilã! – Mia disse sem fôlego em meio a risadas. – Eu sou Speedy que nem a tia Thea!

\- Speedy, é? – Oliver perguntou olhando pra esposa com uma sobrancelha erguida. Felicity simplesmente deu de ombros e respondeu:

\- Ela gosta de ouvir histórias pra dormir...

Oliver sorriu em resposta, e se esticou para dar um beijo na cabeça da Felicity antes de se levantar da cama.

\- Vamos ver se você merece o título de Speedy. – Oliver disse pegando a Mia no colo e colocando a menina em pé no chão. – O último a chegar na cozinha tem que acordar o monstro do mau humor do William! 1, 2, 3 já!

Mia saiu correndo rindo, com Oliver logo atrás, e as risadas dos dois podiam ser ouvidas até chegarem na cozinha. Felicity balançou a cabeça sorrindo. Às vezes acordar cedo não era tão ruim assim...

**Notas finais**  
Minha filha acorda cedo. E vive "se escondendo".  
Um momento de fofura Olicity ️


End file.
